Like you'll never see me again
by Yugi16dm
Summary: I wake up startled to discover I'd been crying in my sleep. Jounouchi... You need to come back. I need you. SETOxJOU THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my new fic! Actually, it's not all that new, but it's newly uploaded. Anyways, I'd like to start off by saying...ENJOY!!!

**Like you'll never see me again**

Chapter 1

Jounouchi and I have been together for quite some time. I'm glad he melted the walls I had placed around my heart. When he would talk to me, it somehow always reached my heart, unlike anyone else. I realized I had feelings for him shortly after and I took action. Now we lay here cuddling in our bedroom on our bed while watching a movie on the TV screen on the wall. My Jounouchi always reminds me of a puppy when we lay together like this. I never tell him though, I don't want to bring up any dog jokes or puns because I know I've hurt him by calling him a mutt and I don't want to hurt him again.

"I love you, Jou." I tell him. He looks up at me and smiles.  
"I love you too, Seto, I always will."

I steal a kiss from him, which turns into a small make out session. I love it when we get like this because it's like the whole world could try to separate us, but we won't budge. We truly love each other very much.

I remember how Jou reacted when he found out we loved each other. I remember my reaction too. I didn't know that all the hate it seemed he felt for me, was really just want. It was him wanting to be with me. It's funny how it all went down, actually. We were in the middle of one of our daily arguments at school and then Jou said something I'm guessing he said by accident. I think he meant to say something else, but he didn't correct himself fast enough so I kissed him right then and there. I smile at the memory.

"What are you smiling at?" Jou asks me curiously. I guess I was doing nothing for too long.  
"Nothing, just remembering how we started." I tell him.  
He kisses me fiercely and says, "I remember you kissed me just like that. I was shocked that you actually had kissed me. But, of course, I kissed back because it was what I really wanted. I hated arguing with you but you pissed me off sometimes." He says.

I laugh. "Sorry, all I wanted was to talk to you, and that was the only way I could get close to you and talk to you without it looking weird." I say. Jou hugs me tightly.  
"That's so sweet, Seto. I'm glad you kissed me because I don't know what I'd be doing right now."  
"I'm glad I kissed you too." We laugh. Soon, the night comes and we go to sleep and fall into our dreams.

The next morning, I go into my home office to find Jou sitting there writing something. I walk towards him and say, "Hey." He jumps and places his hand over whatever he was writing on.  
"Seto! You scared me!" He says and stands up. He takes the paper and pen and walks out the door. I stare at the spot where he'd just vacated.

That was odd. He didn't even say hi back, and he was covering something he was writing. I stand there for a moment trying to figure things out, but I just give up and walk to my desk to my pile of papers. I begin to work.

Two hours later, I hear the front door open and close. I get up to investigate to find Jou standing there with his hands folded in front of him as if he'd done something wrong.  
"Was there someone here? I thought I heard the door open and close."  
"No." He says simply. I raise an eyebrow.  
"Did you leave somewhere and you just got back?" I ask.  
"No." He repeats. My eyebrow goes higher.

"Then what was that?" I ask, starting to get irritated.  
"It was nothing. I..."  
"You?"  
"I went to get the mail from the front gate." Jou tells me.

"Oh." I say. I turn around and start to walk away. I stop again. "Hey, Jou..." I say, "you want to go somewhere with me today? You get to pick."  
"Yeah! I'll go get ready." He says and runs to our room.  
"What are we doing?!" I ask and yell so he can hear me.  
"I'll tell you when we get in the limo."  
"We're taking the limo??"  
"Yup!" I hear him say from inside the bedroom. "But first..." He continues.

I stand there pacing. First what?

"First, you gotta come up here for a sec." I raise an eyebrow wondering why he needs me. I run up the stairs, trying to hurry up. I walk in the room to find him naked on top of the bed, under the covers instead of on top of them. I get a crazy grin on my face.  
"S-Seto?" He says almost scared.  
"Sorry, love, you just look edible today."

He chuckles and covers the rest of his body, including his head, under the blankets. I quickly take my clothes off and run to the bed. I find an unguarded entry to get under the blanket and rapidly go through it to find him lying on his stomach with his head at the other end of the bed.

I give him a hot juicy kiss that makes him roll onto his back and then I begin to kiss his neck and then his chest as he moans at each kiss. I continue down as I reach his stomach and then go back up to his chest and kiss his neck and then I kiss his lips again. Then, he whirls me around and I end up under him instead. He starts kissing down my neck and to my stomach. Then I feel his mouth on my member and I groan in pleasure. He intensifies his mouth around it as he takes it in and out of his mouth, which makes me cry out. He slows down and then starts kissing my stomach again.

He brings his head level to mine and I kiss him. When we part, I grin and say, "My turn." We spend the rest of the day having sex and cuddling afterwards, then having sex again and then cuddling again. We don't even go anywhere. We were REALLY exhausted by the time the night came.

* * *

I hope you were entertained. I'm sorry the first chapter isn't all that long, but I promise they will get longer. Please remember to review whether you liked it, loved it, hated it....whatever!!! Just as long as you enjoyed it! (BTW, if you didn't like it and you're gonna leave a review, please give me constructive criticism.) Bibi!!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty so here's the second installment in the Like You'll Never See Me Again storyline. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to the end because there's a little surprise you don't wanna miss. Anyways, here's the continuation......

* * *

Chapter 2

"Seto?" Jounouchi says.  
"Yes?" I respond.  
"What would you do if this were the last time you got to be with me?" He asks.  
"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me something?" I say starting to feel a little weird. I wonder why he suddenly asked me that question. Is he going to leave me?  
"I was just thinking maybe if I had no more time left to be here, would you cherish what we had?" He says.  
"What do you mean 'what we _had'_? You're leaving aren't you? You're going to just leave? You know what? Go ahead! I knew there was something wrong with you. For the past few days, you've been acting strangely, as if you were trying to hide something. You've been with someone else. That's it, isn't it? You're cheating on me and now you're going to leave me for some bitch off of nowhere. How dare you!" I yell, not allowing him to answer any of my questions. I soon get up and slap him across the face. He runs out of the room.

After a while, I realize what I did and now I'm filled with so much regret, I feel sick. What the hell is wrong with me? It was a simple question and I acted like some bastard who hits their beloved ones all the time. I hurry up to run towards the hallway and check all the bathrooms in the entire house. Jou ended up being in the very last bathroom I hadn't checked yet.

"Jou—"  
"Just l-leave me alone S-Seto." He says, crying. I could see his cheek getting red.  
"Jounouchi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing or saying. I just said whatever. Please, I'm so sorry." I plead.  
"I said leave me alone!" He yells and I put my head down, back out of the bathroom and close the door. "I'll be in the office. I really am sorry, Jou." I say behind the door.

He says nothing. I go to my office and sit at my desk. I put my head down on top of my crossed arms and just wept. I'm sorry Jou. I didn't mean to go off on you. I let the thoughts I've had for the past few days just pour out and I couldn't stop myself. Next thing I know you're running out the room. I promised you I'd never do that and look at me now. After half an hour, I hear the door to my office creak open and I lift my head, showing my watery eyes and indents of my clothes on my face.

"Seto..." He starts. I get up from my seat and go to him.  
"Jou."  
"I'm going to go to Yugi's for a while. I just need to get away for a bit. I'll come back though, because I love you. I just want to get out of the house for a while."  
"Okay." I say. He starts to walk down the hall. "Jou?" I call.  
He turns. "Yea?"  
"I'm sorry."  
He smiles lightly and says, "I know."

He continues his walk down the hall and out the door. I go to the window and watch him as he walks to the front gate and down the sidewalk towards Yugi's house. After I can't see him anymore, I walk slowly to our bedroom and lay down on the bed. I'm so stupid. I should have at least given him a kiss goodbye or something.

I get up and walk around the bed to Jou's side. I open the drawer to the nightstand. I never go through this drawer because it's Jou's and I think he deserves _some_ measure of privacy. I got bored so I decided to go through it. Jou never told me I couldn't anyway. I take out the whole drawer from the nightstand and place it on the bed. I see a lot of papers—mostly birthday cards from his friends or receipts from stores. Something caught my attention though. It was a yellow envelope. I could tell there was something inside, but I put everything back in the drawer and put the drawer back in its rightful place. I don't like snooping through Jou's stuff, especially when he's not here.

"Jou..." I whisper. "I hope you can find it in your heart to truly forgive me and come back to me soon. I don't want to go too long without you and I hope we don't end up separating because I don't know what I'd do with myself."

I roll onto my side and simply lay there on the bed thinking about how Jou must be feeling right now. I hurt him, in more ways than one. Now because I can't control myself, he's gone to Yugi. Usually when Jou _walks_ to Yugi's place, it's because he's thinking about serious stuff about our relationship. Plus, Yugi knows something's wrong when Jounouchi walks by himself to Yugi's house at this time of day.

I sit back up and take out my cell phone. I know it would be stupid to call Jou right now, but that wasn't my plan anyway. I dial Yugi's home phone number and wait for him to pick up.  
"Hello?" I hear Yugi say.  
"Yugi, it's me."  
"Kaiba?! Is there something wrong?"  
"Sort of. Will you please let me know when Jou gets there? He's gone to your place and I want to make sure he gets there safely. You don't have to call me, you can just text me or something." I say.  
"Sure, but why is he coming over here?" He asks.  
"I'll let him tell you that. Thank you, Yugi."  
"No problem." I hear him say before I hang up.

Ten minutes later, I receive a text message from Yugi:

_Jou's here, u can relax now. btw, he looks like hell_

I hope he's alright. I don't want him to be questioning our relationship, because I love him to the core.  
I should call him and ask him to meet me at our spot.

I'll wait a few hours...

* * *

There you go! I'm sorry it wasn't very long. I thought it was going to be longer but I guess I overestimated myself. Lol. Anyways, please review if you liked it, loved it, hated it... just as long as you enjoyed it!!! And stick around to find out what happens!


	3. Chapter 3

Here the third chapter to a plot-twisting story. It has been written with much effort and I always try not to have errors in spelling but some always pass. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Please, I need to talk to you." I say.  
"Fine." I hear Jou's voice on the other side of the phone call.  
"Bye Jou, I love you." I tell him.  
"Love you too." He says before he hangs up.

I quickly get up from the bed, head downstairs and grab my coat from the closet. I walk outside, lock the door and call my limo driver to tell him not to come and get me because I'm driving my own car. Once I arrive at the garage, I go to my car, start it up and drive to Domino Community Park.

It takes me a couple of minutes to get to the Park. When I get there, I park on the side of the road and get out of my car to head towards the bench that Jou officially accepted being my boyfriend on. That was the happiest day of my life. After that, the happiest day of my life is when Jou accepted to move in with me. And then, I was planning on our anniversary in a couple weeks, to ask him to marry me. I just hope I can repair this relationship before that never happens.

I sit on the bench and await my beloved. I think I know what I'm going to do. First, I'm going to get on my knees and plead for his forgiveness. I know he's said he forgives me but it wasn't very convincing, especially when he said it with tears in his eyes and his head barely visible behind a door. Then, after I'm sure he's truly forgiven me, I want to bring him home and show him just how much I'm sorry by giving him the present I was going to in a couple of weeks. I'm going to give him a figurine of a red eyes black dragon.

I hear sirens in the distance as I start to notice it's starting to get darker outside so I decide to call Jou on his cell phone. He could have forgotten. It rings several times before I hear, "Message G-3, the number you have dialed is unavailable at this time. Please try again later." That's when I got worried. I dialed Yugi's cell phone number and waited. It rang about eight times before an answer came.

"Hello?!" I hear Yugi's panicking voice say.  
"Yugi, is Jou still with you? He was supposed to meet me about a half hour ago and he's not here." I ask.  
"Umm, Kaiba..." I hear Yugi say slowly. It makes me feel even more scared than ever. "Kaiba, Jounouchi was in an accident."

"What?!" I yell into the phone. I could tell he had taken the phone away from his ear. "What happened?! Where is he?! Is he alright?! Tell me!!" I yell pacing back and forth in front of the bench. I stop and run to the car.

"I don't know much, I just found out a few minutes ago too. I'm on my way to the hospital where he's at."  
"Where is he?!" I yell again.  
"He's at your hospital, because apparently he was closest to it. Where are you?"  
"That doesn't matter" I say while starting my car and putting my seatbelt on, "what matters is that I be with Jou right now." I say and hang up.

Jou, please be all right, because I wouldn't forgive myself if I'm the reason you could be....

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so dang short. You know what, because it's so short, I'll upload the fourth chapter for you as well.... just because I'm so nice ^-^ no need to thank me. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Because I'm so nice.... here's chapter 4:

* * *

Chapter 4

I arrive at the hospital within two minutes. When I get there, I run inside and demand where the hell Jounouchi Katsuya was being taken care of. The secretary advised me to calm myself before I blew a blood vessel. After she saw that I was a bit more relaxed than before, she told me that he was in Room 13B.

I ran as fast as I could to said room. This is my hospital so I know exactly where it is. As for the secretary, well I'll deal with her later. Jou needs me. I run down the hallway to see a door labeled 13B at the very end. I ran faster at the site of it.

I open the door quickly and run inside to discover Yugi sitting at Jou's bedside. Jou... He was laying there, unconscious, in a blue and white hospital gown and a blanket over him. But it didn't cover his face. He had dark bruises all over his face and the part of his arm that wasn't under the covers. It was so quiet in the room, I could hear his slow breathing and I could hear the slow beeping of his heart monitor. I noticed that Yugi was weeping silently while holding his hand.

"Jounouchi" I whisper and walk to his other side. I feel tears fall onto my cheek as I look at him there, motionless, barely living, and with a peaceful look on his face. "Jou" I say, my voice cracking. I see in the corner of my eye that Yugi leaves the room, which I'm grateful for. I go around to the other side where Yugi had been and take Jounouchi's hand and caress it. His hand was cold, as if death had taken the warmth from his body already. I touched his forehead, it was cold also. I kneel down and start to cry.

"Jou, I'm so sorry. Please don't die." I say. "You're all I have. I can't lose both you and Mokuba. I can't deal with that." I tell him, unsure if he can hear me or not. Ever since Mokuba was killed, Jou's been my consolation, my reason to live, but if he leaves too.....

"Excuse me" I hear a woman's voice coming from the doorway. I turn to her, revealing my watery, red, swollen eyes. "I need to check up on him. You can stay hear." She says because I started to stand up. I get up anyway and sit in the chair provided for visitors.

"Do you know what happened to him?" I ask the nurse.

She looks at me with a sad look and says, "I only know what the police told me. According to them, there was a high-speed chase involving a truck. This young man happened to be crossing the street the truck was headed. The truck was going so fast, he didn't have time to get out of the way." She didn't say anymore. She didn't need to. I could assume everything else that happened.

"How is he?" I ask, trying, in a way, to change the subject.

"Unfortunately, not very well. The impact was devastatingly hard, causing him to break almost all of his ribs. Also, he had some head damage when he hit the ground and was hemorrhaging internally for a long time. I only wish he got here sooner, and he was only three minutes away."

"Thank you for caring for him and for doing your best to keep him stable. You deserve a lot more than you get." I tell her. She smiles softly.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." She says, then she goes to Jou's heart monitor and starts to write stuff down on her clipboard. I wait for her to finish. There's truly only one question I need answered....

* * *

^^'' yeah... it didn't get any longer, but it's starting to get better so... yeah :) please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

well here's the fifth chapter of an awesome story..... im just hopeful that people will like what they get ^^''

* * *

Chapter 5

Three days pass and I am still next to Jou's side. I cancelled all my appointments for the week at work and even slept at the hospital. Since it's mine, I was able to secure the room next to Jou's for myself. I knew it would be uncomfortable sleeping in a chair so I made arrangements. The nurse insisted time and time again that I go home and rest more comfortably. After a few bad sleeps, I finally realize it might be better, so, after making sure Jou was genuinely alright to be by himself, I headed home.

Once I arrive and head to my room, I remember everything in an instant and start to feel depressed. I don't want to be here right now, yet this is where I live. I can't stand to be apart from Jou. So, instead, I decide to go back to the hospital.  
I arrive there within five minutes, and soon head toward Jounouchi's room. Soon enough, I hear someone calling me from far away. I turn around to find the nurse running at me with huge eyes.

"M— Mr. Kaiba." She panted. She came to a stop in front of me. I simply and patiently waited for her to regain her breath.  
"Mr. Kaiba, sir, it's Jounouchi...." She gasped, "Jou has been taken into the emergency room again."  
"What happened?" I yell.  
"We're not completely sure. It happened so fast, we tried reaching you on your cell phone but you wouldn't answer."

I raise an eyebrow. I haven't heard my cell phone ring at all for the past couple days. I start to search myself for it but soon find that I don't have it. "I must have left it at home or in my car." I say, still patting myself down.

"Well—" She started to say but was interrupted by her pager. She quickly grabbed it from her waist belt and checked it. Her expression soon went from uneasiness, to pure anguish.  
"Is everything all right?" I asked, watching her appearance show more and more sorrow.  
It took a while for her to respond. "No." She said, "Jou's not responding. He's died, Mr. Kaiba." She said, regretfully. "I'm sorry."

Inside, I feel like I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the ground, as if there were an anchor attached to my soul and tugging me lower into the earth. I no longer can hear anything surrounding me, or see what's in front of me. I feel my body feel very heavy, then extremely light, as if someone had lifted me up.

My vision is farsighted as I watch the hospital get further and further away from me and the sounds seem to diminish with the sight. My world turns dark, like the night and I start to feel numbness come over me. Soon after, I find it hard to breath. I feel something tightening its grip around my lungs, constricting my airways. Soon after, darkness comes over me as I feel myself fall....

* * *

kinda short (okay its really short) but it was necessary.... dont kill me please! you wanna know what happens! please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

okay... i've barely gotten any reviews but im still going to continue my story. i think people will appreciate it more when it's finished.... i hope. anyways, here's chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6

I wake up to a loud beeping sound next to my head and look up to realize I'd been hospitalized. I must've fainted. Why would I faint though? Weird. I sit up and discover something else. Yugi was sitting in the visitor's chair, sleeping. I watch him sitting uncomfortably in that small chair. His eyes have bags under them and his cheeks are red and wet.

I sit up with my legs hanging off the side of the bed as if to get off the bed, but accidentally bump the 'call nurse' button. Crap. Ten seconds later, the same nurse came running into my room. "What's going on?" She said. She looked like she could use some sleep, badly.

"Nothing, I hit the button by mistake. I was just getting up." I tell her.  
"Oh, no you're not. You hit the floor pretty hard." She told me. At that time, I could feel a pain in the back of my head and subconsciously rubbed it.  
"J-Jou's been m-moved into another room b-below. They w-want to find out what h-happened." Yugi said suddenly. I turned to him. I'd completely forgotten about Jou. I sigh in grief and heartache. "Jou..." I whisper.

There was silence for a moment, but it was broken when the nurse spoke, "Mr. Kaiba, I know this is a very hard time for you, but I would advise you to go home after we release you from here. You need some rest and I need to get back to Jounouchi's case. Here is a prescription for medicine to take care of your pain." She handed me a paper with illegible writing on it.

"I'm not leaving." I say and stand up. I feel dazed so I immediately sit back down.  
"It's b-best you d-do, K-Kaiba. I'll s-stay here and l-let you know ab-bout anything." Yugi says. I reluctantly give in and nod. I want so badly to stay at Jounouchi's side, but I know I really do need the rest.  
"Fine, but make sure you tell me EVERYTHING. Last time I left, well, you know." I say thinking about Jou. I feel my heart start to quiver and that was my signal to leave. I don't like to cry in front of people, at least I didn't use to. _Oh no_, my walls are going back up. Jounouchi, I need you! You're the one that made them crumble, but now that you're gone too, they just might go higher than ever....

My limo chauffer drives me home since I'm unable to. When I get there, one of my butlers helps me up the stairs and to my room. "Thanks." I mumble and he leaves downstairs. I walk to my bed and lay down. It doesn't take me very long to fall asleep.

_I'm standing in a warm, white room with bright lights all around me. It's so bright I can barely see a thing in front of me. Just then, I get the feeling I'm being watched. I turn around to find Jou standing there smiling at me._

"_Jounouchi!" I yell and run to him. I hug him tightly and kiss him. "Jou, you're back!" His smile turns into a sad look. "What's wrong?" I ask him.  
_"_Seto..." He says and fades into nothingness before me.  
_"_Jou! No!" I yell. "Jounouchi, come back!" I start to cry. "Please." I whisper._

I wake up startled to discover I'd been crying in my sleep. _Jounouchi..._ I think. You need to come back. I need you. I soon feel warm wetness on my face. Now I can't stop crying. I lay there in the dark crying my heart out for the person I love but will never see again. The last thing I had said to him was 'I love you', but it was over the phone. I wish I _had_ given him a kiss before he left. I wish I had made him stay. None of this would've happened. It's all my fault. I deserve to die, not my Jounouchi. _Jounouchi... _I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened to you. I wish I'd made sure of everything before you left.

After I finally feel calm enough to get out of bed, I turn the bedside lamp on. I roll over to Jou's side and open the drawer again. I know I've been through it already, but seeing it again makes me feel like he never left. I see something I remember seeing before: the yellow envelope. I hesitate to take it as I simply stare at it lying inside the drawer. I make a decision as I reach for it and close the drawer again. I sit more comfortably on the bed as I take out the paper that was inside the envelope. I reach for my reading glasses on the nightstand.

It looked like a letter; it read:

_If I had no more time,_  
_No more time left to be here,_  
_Would you cherish what we had_  
_Was it everything that you were looking for?_  
_If I couldn't feel your touch_  
_And you're no longer with me_  
_I'd be wishing you were here_  
_Doing everything that I've been looking for_  
_I don't wanna forget your presence is a gift_  
_And I don't wanna take for granted_  
_The time you may have here with me._  
_'Cause Lord only knows another day_  
_Is not really guaranteed._  
_How many really know what love is?_  
_Millions never will._  
_Do you know until you lose it_  
_That it's everything that we are looking for?_  
_I'm so thankful that I found_  
_Everything that I'd been looking for._  
_So every time you hold me,_  
_Hold me like this is the last time._  
_Every time you kiss me,_  
_Kiss me like you'll never see me again._  
_Every time you touch me,_  
_Touch me like this is the last time._  
_Promise that you'll love me,_  
_Love me like you'll never see me again._

_Seto, I love you. I know you care for me too. But sometimes it seems like you don't love me. Just remember that it's never too late to show someone how much you love them._

_Jou_

I read the letter for a third time, each time crying more. He asked me that same thing, and because I misunderstood him, he's... How could he think I don't love him? I love him with all my heart and soul. I'd have died for him! _Jounouchi!_

I focus on the paper itself now. I realize there were dry water blots on several areas of the paper. My Jou was crying! A while later, I fall asleep on Jou's side of the bed with the paper in my hand, dry tear streaks sitting across my face.

* * *

Poor, poor, Seto Kaiba! Will he ever find the will to live again? What is he going to do now? Why don't you stay tuned to find out? Why isn't anyone reviewing this? ^^'' Well anyway, review! There's only one chapter left and I wont post until I get a satisfactory amount of reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay... I know it's not much, but at least I got SOME reviews. ^^'' A promise is a promise, so here's the final installment of Like You'll Never See Me Again. Very, VERY mind boggling... kinda. Well, I wont bore you any further. here it is... THE LAST CHAPTER.

* * *

Chapter 7

I wake up on the other side of the bed where Jounouchi usually slept. After I get out of bed and head downstairs, I go to the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.

One of the things Jounouchi always did in the morning was set up coffee for me so that when I woke up, it'd be ready. Today, it took me a while to understand why there wasn't coffee made yet. I hold back a sob as I prepare the coffee machine and go to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror to find I look like crap. My hair was unusually messy, my eyes were red and swollen, and my clothes were wrinkled after having tossed and turned all night. I was a total and complete mess. I go back to the kitchen and unlock the liquor cupboard. Jounouchi had suggested we lock it up after what happened after Mokuba died. He always tried to hide the key from me, but I always found it and right now was no different. The key was inside the empty coffee can in the cupboard that was above the fridge. I pulled out the strongest alcohol I had.

Just when I was about to put the open part of the bottle to my lips, I hear "Seto! What are you doing? There's a reason that cupboard was locked!" I turn around in shock. Jounouchi was standing there looking fumed. I drop the full bottle of liquor onto the floor, causing it to shatter into a million pieces and the liquid inside to burst out all over the place.

"Jounouchi? What? How? You—" I stuttered. This makes no sense.

"Seto what are you doing? Why were you about to drink?" Jounouchi asked me as if it wasn't weird that he was standing there. "Are you going to answer me? or are you just gonna stare at me all day like— what's wrong with you, Seto?" Jounouchi's tone completely switched from pissed to worried.

"J—Jou—Jounouchi?" I stuttered again.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like you weren't expecting me here at all." Jounouchi said.

"But you're _not _supposed to be here. You..." I stopped.

"I what?" He asked.

"You—" I started crying. I gave him a tight hug and didn't let him go for about ten minutes. I held him tightly and cried my eyes out. He's here. He's actually here!

"Seto, what's going on?" He asks me. Apparently, I'm starting to scare him.

"That's what I want to know." I think for a second. The smartest thing to say is....

"What was the last thing I said to you?"

"Uhh.... well, last night, we were remembering the first time we kissed and you said you were glad you kissed me too. That's when we fell asleep. Then you started tossing and turning like crazy in the bed so I moved to a guest room to leave you alone. I noticed you were crying, but I wasn't entirely sure so I didn't do anything."  
My eyes shot open. "It was all a dream? All of it?" I started to feel anger and happiness at the same time. Jounouchi nodded as if he knew all along.

I squeezed him tightly and gave him a profound kiss. "I'll never let that happen. And you know what else? I love you." And so I hugged him and kissed him—like I'd never see him again.

* * *

YAY! Hi ho the wicked witch is dead! lol Just kidding. I very much like this story and I hope you all did too. On to my next fic! (heads up: it's called Hidden Letters) ;) BYE!


End file.
